1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an obstruction detection device that detects collision of an obstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-202809) discloses an openable monitor device. This monitor device includes an obstruction detector, and causes a monitor to move to a storage position when detecting pressing to a rear panel of the monitor. According to this configuration, when a human or an object collides with the rear panel of the monitor, it is possible to perform control such that the monitor is stored at the storage position.